Tokkai Hei 05-44437 published by Japan Patent Office in 1993 discloses a device which processes particulate matter contained in the exhaust gas discharged from a vehicle diesel engine.
This device comprises a diesel particulate filter (DPF) which traps the particulate matter in the exhaust passage of the diesel engine. When a predetermined amount of particulate matter deposits on the DPF, the particulate matter is burnt by increasing exhaust gas temperature by operating the intake throttle so as to raise the temperature of the DPF. This treatment is called regeneration treatment of the DPF.